The Battle of the Free Ports
Fought between the Akachk forces under Asab, and the strengthening coalition of mercenaries and pirates funded by rebellious members of Winina merchant families, the Battle of the Free Ports was the first engagement of the war. Prelude In response to the growing number of pirates that preyed on the shipping in and out of Konigan's harbor, the Akachk Confederation felt increasing pressure to fund a fleet capable of protecting the shipment between various ports of the Confederacy, as well as foreign ports. Turning to the Winina merchant families to fund the fleet proved to be a crucial mistake, one that would drive the Confederacy to civil war. The merchant families, chafing under the pressure of the nation, oversaw the construction and manning of the new fleet of pirate hunters. The men they chose to sail the fleet were loyal to the Winina families, rather than the Confederacy, however, and upon setting sail, they quickly formed a coalition of pirates and privateers that brought commerce in the young nation to a standstill. Facing numerous political blockages from the Winina families, who were content to rake in the funds brought to them by their privateer fleets, the Akachk managed to force through a motion allowing a new fleet of bronzeclads, known as the Akachk Home Guard, to be launched in the following year. "Asab smiles proudly upon the deck of the shining bronzeclad of the Akachk Home Guard’s first fleet. Admittedly there are far fewer ships than he imagined: the efforts of the council had been undercut by vengeful Winina merchants who withheld important materials and actively sabotaged the efforts of the council’s shipwrights. They could not stop progress, however, and with Asab’s great knowledge of the seas at the helm, it would be easy for the Council to put the upstart merchants back in their place and reclaim their sweet, sweet tariffs." The Battle Asab’s Fleet 9+12+3= 24 Winina Mercs 16+12= 28 “READY!” Asab’s eyes gleamed as he stood on the deck of the bronzeclad. Beneath him, Akachk sailors sat with muscles tense and senses strained. They had been fighting for almost an hour now, and they were beginning to tire. Though the cannons were powerful, the Winina ships were of a sleeker build than the Admiral’s and they had succeeded in narrowly avoiding death several times. Peering into the thick coalsmoke, Asab sees the prow of a Wininan ship. “FIRE” A salvo of cannon balls flies toward the enemy bronzeclad, but instead of finding their mark, the mercenaries turn toward Asab’s ship, and the majority of the shots sail wide. The rebel response comes quickly, as a trio of cannon balls slam into the hull of Asab’s ship. He curses under his breath. Their ability to maneuver so quickly was crushing the inexperienced sailors. As the rebels turned to sail around behind him, Asab makes a snap decision. His ship may be less manuevarable, but damn it if he couldn’t make his men work. “ALL TO OARS! WE SAIL FOR THE REEF!” Two dozen oars slam into the water as the loyalists flee the field. The blockade would not be broken this day, but Asab would be back. The Winina would be insane to pursue the mad Admiral into his reefs. Winina Victory, no navies destroyed. Results Status quo ante proelium, pending future turns. Category:Nationbuilder VII Warfare and Conflicts